the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa and Bethany's First Date
Melissa and Bethany's First Date is the 49th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Night of the Day of the Dead: A Casagrande Story Synopsis: Flashback to Melissa and Bethany's younger years. They go on their first date much to their family's discouragement. Character appearances: * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson * Riley Robinson * Britney Robinson * Gerald Robinson * Helena Thibedeau * Keith Thibedeau * Lance * Tyler Transcript: On a Thursday evening, Riley was helping his moms make dinner. Riley: I have a question… Melissa: Ask away! Riley: When did you two fall in love? Bethany: Oh man, that takes me back… Melissa: It all started 25 years ago…. ~ ~ ~ A flashback started. It was 1996 and a 16 year old Melissa was arguing with her parents. Melissa: But what do you mean I can't take Bethany to prom? We've been dating for like, 2 months! Gerald: Without our permission, I might add. Melissa: But prom would be the first real date Bethany and I would ever go on! If it's our last, I don't care anymore. Just let me take her to prom! Britney: No. End of conversation. Besides, I set you up with a sweet guy. His name is Lance and he's super dreamy. Gerald eyed Britney. Britney: Well to you, of course. See his yearbook picture? Britney held up the 1996 yearbook. A picture of a dirty blonde haired boy wearing a Letterman jacket was on the page Britney was pointing at. Melissa: As if! He's a total geek! Britney: It's either you go with Lance or you're forbidden from going to the dance. Melissa: Ugh! You're totally ruining my life! Melissa stormed off. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, a 16 year old Bethany was arguing with her parents. Bethany: But Mom! Dad! Melissa and I were going to prom together! Keith: Sorry. But you need to babysit your 2 year old cousin. Bethany: But Mark is SUCH a screaming brat! Helena: And I thought you were dating Tyler. He's nice. Bethany: No. He… was cheating on me. Helena: Oh. You poor thing. Bethany: And it's not like I even really liked him. We only got together because our friends thought we'd be cute together. Spoiler alert: We're not! Keith: Well, you're not dating Melissa. Bethany: Why not? We've been friends for a long time and I think we could take it to the next level. You'd never understand… Bethany left glum. ~ ~ ~ Back in the present… Riley: Then what happened? Melissa: Well… ~ ~ ~ 1996: The next day at school, Melissa and Bethany walked in holding hands. Melissa: I don't care what our parents say. We are going to be together. Bethany: Forever and always. Melissa: Exactly. Lance and Tyler, the two guys Melissa and Bethany's parents "approved" of went up to Melissa and Bethany. Lance: Hey, Melissa… Why did you reject my promposal? Melissa: Uh, because… Tyler: And you didn't call me back, Bethany. Bethany: Because I saw you with Sarah! She's one of my best friends! Tyler: So? She didn't know. Bethany: She does now. I told her during gym class yesterday. Now she's dating her long time crush, Todd. ~ ~ ~ 2019: Riley: So let me get this straight… Robert's mom actually dated that jerk? Bethany nodded. Bethany: I'm afraid so… ~ ~ ~ 1996: Tyler: She broke up with me? Bethany: Yeah. You should see the bulletin board. Tyler rushed up to the bulletin board and shrieked. Tyler: NO! Lance: And as for you and me, Melissa? Melissa: Never going to happen. Bethany: Sorry. Melissa and Bethany left. ~ ~ ~ After school, Melissa and Bethany were both at the mall shopping for their prom outfits. Melissa: We will go together. I don't care what my parents think! Bethany: Right? We have our licenses. We could drive ourselves! Melissa: But how will we leave the house without our parents knowing? Bethany: Leave that to me. ~ ~ ~ At Melissa's house, Bethany snuck in through the window of Melissa's room through the fire escape. Melissa: Bethany! Okay… now what? Bethany: We have the time of our lives. Melissa: Okay! Let's go! They both left through the fire escape. ~ ~ ~ An hour later, Melissa and Bethany reached the prom. Melissa: This is nice. Shall we dance? Bethany: I thought you'd never ask! Melissa and Bethany both started dancing to the catchy music playing through the speakers. ~ ~ ~ A few hours later, Melissa and Bethany were at the park. Melissa: You know, Bethany. Tonight was nice. Bethany: I'll say! You know, I love you Melissa. I realize that now. Melissa: I love you too, Bethany!! They hugged and kissed. Bethany: Well that's a first. Melissa: Totes! ~ ~ ~ 2019: Riley: Awww! That's sweet! What happened next? Were your parents mad? Melissa: As a matter a fact… ~ ~ ~ 1996: 10 hours later, Melissa and Bethany reached Melissa's house. Both Melissa and Bethany's parents were sitting on the couch and looked mad. Gerald: Melissa Robinson. Keith: Bethany Thibedeau. Helena: You girls are in a lot of trouble. Melissa: But why? We didn't even do anything! Britney: You two were late for your 10:00 curfews. What were you two doing? Gerald: Yeah! It's already midnight! Melissa: Well, we went out… Bethany: To prom. Britney: I already told you two you weren't allowed to go together! Helena: I had hoped this gay phase ended when you started dating Tyler, Bethany. But no. Bethany: It's not a phase! We're meant for each other! Melissa: I sensed it since I met Bethany! ~ ~ ~ 2019: Riley: What happened next? Obviously they accept you now. Otherwise, you wouldn't be married… or have adopted me. Melissa: Well. That never happened. Bethany: Until we went to college and moved out on our own. Melissa: Then they really couldn't run out lives anymore since we became adults. Riley: And I'm glad Robert's parents AND siblings accept him for being gay. Otherwise, I'd never see him again. Melissa: And that would not be a good thing. Bethany: You said it! The Robinsons hugged.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5